openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Character ideas
This page is some sort of TODO for the player model side of the project. Q3A had nearly 30 characters, and OA isn't going to shy away from that. = Ideas = * Bill Gates * A Complete utter knockoff of Gordan Freeman... ^_^ (DJ Fender) * Doomguy! I think its a good Idea anyway, I could make the model if wanted. (DJ Fender) * A maid that's slightly busty and such. (Mynx-ish) * Alucard, as in castlevania, * "Gangter", intentional mispelling of gangster, just a trenchcoat man with two types of hats (Fedora and Akubra) fitting well with both Caleb/Alucard like characters and smooth criminals. * Woody Allen type character with vest, tennis shorts, thick rimmed glasses, socks halfway up shins and slippers * A Terran Ghost or facsimile (cuz hey, its not like we're getting a SC FPS anytime soon). * Some fat disgusting monster, made of three complete corps reorganized in some grotesque fashion (ever heard of Hans Bellmer ?) (like warcraft3's abomination?) * Some transformer (car/truck changing into submarine, and to helicopter) ? (possibly copyright infringing) * A floating spirit/ghostlike girl with lots of hair and wearing absolutely nothing. Glows. Possibly anime styled to emphasize the 'omg from a fantasy world' * Torgo, complete with warbly voice, big knees, and alternate "Torgo the White" texture. When he walks, he should play the Haunting Torgo Theme. * Average guy. * Something like The Stig http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Stig * A magician like this: http://fouinar.blog.jeuxvideo.com/images/mn/1127952387.JPG * An OpenArena-Tan like exists in OS: http://mixvaporub.deviantart.com/art/Stickers-de-distros-GNU-Linux-67643550 [3] * A bit of HR Giger magic would be nice; this seems to be a theme in Doom2 and Quake. Skulls, power cables - skulls with power cables drilled into them, that sorta stuff. I'm not sick, really. * A multicoloured , haemophiliac, schitzophrenic flaming chameleon-ferret hybrid called Gavin (he also wears a mankini and sounds like Aleksandr Meerkat and The Incredible Hulk merged into one). * The ability to swap the arms, head, legs and body of your character to make it more unique. * A human sized eyeball. * Big evil borg or so with spectacles? (Haha) * A zombie tree. (just kidding?) * A cyborg, like the terminator without his skin. (Could be a skin for skeleton model or so) * METAL ROCKER with headbanging taunt and \m/ with long hair animated by having the head in the torso mesh * Regular generic hero in regular generic pants and generic shirt with a generic head (a tribute to ROTT's awesome player designs lol) * Security guard-ish or SWAT-ish (well anything with a kevlar helmetish) that has intentionally stiffish animations (a parody of most Half-Life player models) makes generic flesh impact noises for pain sounds and also makes beepy noises when it dies. * Matrix-ish guy in trenchcoat with sunglasses. * Cold war era parody spy (Austin Powers style, kinda like how they did Harry Tipper from Timesplitters) * Alien (like Alien (the movie)) * A gigantic pacman/smiley - who laughs now? >:) * Darth Stevious Ballmerous * A giant red eyed panda * Some kind of prehistoric hercules like guy * Construction Worker :P * a mutant klown zombye with ice cream cones instead of eyes * an insect man mutation * a hillbilly * a swiss guard cyborg/android * a gypsy lady mutant that looks like a bug * some big fat baron bastard in a hovering chair, using his weapon as a turret * the cookie monster!!!!!!1111one1 * a mcdonald's worker * an angry german fat kid http://youtube.com/watch?v=rsom99Ds43U :> * a hydralisk/dark templar * man dressed in a nokia 3210 costume * knight in shining armour...-cyborg * Steve Wozniak * a big dollar sign who's shadow casts out the letters M$ * a paperclip a la ms office (c'mon, we all loved paperclip :(( ) * a gorilla zombie mutant crossbred with an ak-47 * krusty the klown * kenny :) * a guy who smokes and constantly yells out "smocking kills" as a taunt, or maybe even "it was not i who killed you, but 'twas the smokes!" * a werewolf like creature (uh uh ciubacca :) ) * a cowboy eating pudding * a swedish meatball, eddy * a quark (just like in super secret secret squirrel ^_^) * the new bunny http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/223809 * Donnie Darko Style Bunny * la chuppa cabra * a lego character * a ball of energy (like the Eee in space empires, but with hands and ice cream cones for eyes) * king Aslan * super mario :) * a alien crossbreed between a coconut tree and a... a... mutant zombie!!!!!1one1111 * a robot/alien with spider like legs, you know, like a centaur but has a giant spider behind instead of a horse - that'd kick ass!!! * biiiiiiird-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan * Zombie Jesus * Timaster: a Nostradamus-based character, the Master of Time and Universe, which can be inspired by him and Kyonshi, but a little bit bigger. He could be the final boss of the game, and should be as dangerous as Xaero was in Q3A. * BATMAN Q3A-ish For a complete list of Q3A's characters head here. Note that OA is NOT ABOUT remaking their concepts! Just "ishes" that don't look alike (not just "exactly") but share some common shapes and characteristics. * A big juggernaut-ish porportion male like this but much much lower poly. * A fat ogre-like man * OpenQuartz's player.mdl ported and reanimated, with the same old UVs. * A futuristic cowboyish soldier. (Sarge replacement?) * A skeleton outfitted with an old naval uniform who also has a top hat. * A cyborg in a communistish outfit. (ta blitzkrieg-ish) * Cyborg-implant girl (pi-ish) * Grism girl! * Orbbish idea: Monkey/ape/gorilla who runs around on arms twices as long as his body. Holds his gun with his feet. * Maybe a one-eyed pink fish with mechanical feets? (like futurama's).. that could end up in many skins. Concept - looks like Q3A's Orbb (Eye => aquarium :) ) * lucy-ish ish character (BBW type figure) only make her look somewhat good looking/sexy * An ability to add custom bodyparts/clothes and other nice little things to make custom models. * I like the werewolfs and vampires, in open exist a "vampire" Whi not a Werewolf, you know they are a hunters, i think is the perfect character. "Mascot Pack" * A fierce and robust GNU! (tauren-ish) * A GNU (see 'Ideas') * Tux * Beastie * Konqi (Already modeled, not uvmapped or skinned or animated) model * Suzanne * Wikipe-Tan * Wilber * XBill's "Bill" * Linus Torvalds, with a viking hat ** Only if he can randomly spout profanity or bash the Gnome Developers... * A Firefox! :) How it could look like: Starfox from Nintendo, Tails from the Sonic games ** It might not be legally OK to call it Firefox, since that is a Mozilla trademark. (Before starting work on this: ask Mozilla/a lawyer.) A general fox would always be OK, of course. ***I know. Let's call it red fox :) --MilesTeg 14:14, 14 January 2007 (UTC) **** so, made a IceWeasel ! ** Well, a Firefox is actually a Red Panda, so you could call it something like that. Mind you, it doesn't quite roll off the tongue like "Iceweasel" does... ***I'd suggest creating a Fire Fox (either a Fox In Flames or a fox-shaped Fire Elemental), and/or a real firefox. That is, a red panda actually. **** How about one of these? http://firefoxy.vegard2.no/index2.html (NSFW) * AROS' Kitty (http://aros.sourceforge.net/downloads/kitty) = Todo = * Nice, polished animation sets for both basemeshes in .blend format category:Characters category:Development